The Belly of the Beast
|image = Belly of the Beast Image1.jpg |caption = Phineas and Ferb controlling the giant robot shark. |season = 3 |production = 303a |broadcast = 118 |story = Jim Bernstein |ws = Michael Diederich Kyle Menke |director = Jay Lender |us = April 29, 2011http://tv.msn.com/tv/episode/phineas-and-ferb/the-belly-of-the-beast-moon-farm/ |international = April 30, 2011 (Disney Channel Latin America) |xd = May 14, 2011 |pairedwith = "Moon Farm" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} For Harbor Days Festival, Phineas and Ferb celebrate by creating a mechanical version of the historical elusive shark of Danville Harbor. Seeing what the boys are up to, Candace enlists some help to capture the mysterious shark. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz invents the 'Salt Water Taffy-inator' to give cavities to every kid in the Tri-State Area. Episode Summary The Flynn-Fletcher Family is at the Danville Harbor, in 1700s era apparel for the 'Harbor Day' festival. According to the song the "sailors" sing, Harbor Day is the anniversary of the day in the 1700s that the inhabitants of Danville drove out a giant shark that had terrorized them by eating teachers and politicians. There is a reenactment of this every year at the festival. Buford and Baljeet are dressed like a shark. Upon seeing how poorly prepared the reenactment is, Phineas decides what he and Ferb are going to do for the day. While the Flynn-Fletcher family watch the festival, Perry goes off to his lair, which is flooded because the plumbing backing up, and is told his mission. Meanwhile, Candace and Stacy anticipate how poor the reenactment will be when they see a large mechanical shark which had been built by Phineas and Ferb being lowered into the water by two helicopters. Candace, seeing an opportunity to try and bust her brothers again takes Stacy with her and gets into a boat with Captain Squint to chase the giant robot shark (which is controlled from inside by Ferb in a wired shark suit). Meanwhile, Perry finds Doofenshmirtz in a crab boat, planning to make saltwater taffy in the sea to give all the children in the Tri-State Area tooth decay. When he arrives on the boat, Doofenshmirtz throws him into the storage with the crabs. The chase between Candace, Captain Squint and Stacy and Phineas and Ferb heats up. Phineas and Ferb, not seeing it's Candace and believing that the reenactment has begun, decide to run from them. Perry manages to escape and gets to Doofenshmirtz's Saltwater Taffy-Inator. They begin to fight physically, as usual, but get stuck in the taffy. Phineas and Ferb's robot shark swallows Captain Squint, who the boys offer cheese and sausage (which he had used as bait). However, he declines and remarks that he'd expected the inside of a shark to look more "stomachy." Candace and Stacy are left alone on the boat. Candace, with her last shred of patience now gone, assumes control as captain and maneuvers the boat to seize custody of the shark. She launches a number of toilet plunger 'harpoons' at the shark, catching hold of it and starts pulling the shark towards the shore. Phineas, still under the impression that they're conducting a reenactment, switches to full power, extending the shark's mechanical body to its full capacity and starts pulling the other way. Doofenshmirtz and Perry are still stuck in the Taffy-inator, which is causing large waves on the water surface and making Candace's attempts at catching the shark difficult. Stacy manages to launch several more toilet plungers at the shark, one of which is tied to Candace's leg and pulls her towards the shark. She is entangled to the shark's hull for the duration of the struggle. A large wave pushes the shark ashore and the captain disembarks from it, thanking Phineas and Ferb for the new rocket-propelled leg they built. He leaves quickly. When Candace tries to get Linda's attention, the taffy-inator breaks, lashing out a long strip of taffy and pulling the shark away before she could see it. Perry escapes the taffy and leaves Dr. Doofenshmirtz and the machine to get crushed by the mechanical shark. Transcript Songs *''The Shark of Danville Harbor'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line None. Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry enters his lair through the skirt of a woman's 1800s style dress, who seems a bit surprised when Perry is heard descending. When he enters the lair, it's flooded. I know what we're gonna do today Hey, where's Perry? Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz on a crab boat! Memorable Quotes Background Information * The episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand on April 22, 2011. * This is the fourth time that Lawrence asks "Hey, where's Perry?". ("Out of Toon", "Tip of the Day", "Swiss Family Phineas") * Second time that Buford and Baljeet pretended to be a mythical creature. (the first was Nosey in "The Lake Nose Monster") * The politician eaten by the shark has a striking resemblance to Roger Doofenshmirtz. * Phineas has channeled the catch line from Jaws before, when the kids were "going to need a faster bike". ("Traffic Cam Caper") International Premieres * May 17, 2011 (Disney XD UK) * June 1, 2011 (Disney XD Canada) * June 4, 2011 (Disney Channel Asia) * October 22, 2011 (Disney XD Poland) * October 29, 2011 (Disney Channel Poland) * November 5, 2011 (Disney Channel Portugal) * December 6, 2011 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) Errors *The captain's black eye switched when he, Candace and Stacy were walking onto the ship, also both of the his eyes were opened when he saw the mechanical shark jump out of the water.﻿ However this could also just simply that both his eyes are fully working and he just wears the eye-patch for show, which is very possible considering his style of storytelling. *When Candace, Stacy and Captain Squint leaves the harbor on the ship, the top mast disappears. *In some scenes throughout the episode, the mechanical shark's eyes turn black. *After Doofenshmirtz's evil laugh, he wiped away the fog on the inside of his helmet from the outside. *While the captain is talking to a random kid before Candace, the walkway behind him is short and leads to the ship behind him. When Candace is starting to push him with Stacy behind her, it appears to be the same one but the walkway has changed and became very long, appearing to go over all the ships before arriving at his ship. *In the scene, in which Ferb controls the whale in such way that Captain Squint's ship is driven off by waves, and when Phineas looks at it and appreciates Ferb, his bigger eye is facing the audience. *When Captain Kidd is swallowed by the Shark, he doesn't have a peg leg, and when he stands up, he does. Also, his boot came off when he was swallowed, so his foot was bare, but in the scene where the shark is on shore, he has his boot back on. *When Candace becomes captain at stacy's point of veiw the plunger Candace is holding it behind the sail but when it switches to the Candace point of view it is in front of the sail. Continuity None. Allusions * Moby Dick - The main parody of the episode. Candace's scream "From Danville Harbor I stab at thee; for the sake of busting I spit my last spit at thee!" parodies the famous "From Hell's heart I stab at thee; for the sake of hate I spit my last breath at thee!" from the classic novel. (Candace has spit on the plunger so it will stick to the shark better.) Also, the name of Captain Squint's ship is the Pea-quad. In the novel, the ship is the Pequod. * Jaws - Phineas says "We're gonna need a bigger shark", and Stacy says, "We're going to need a bigger captain", both parodies of the famous line "You're gonna need a bigger boat." The whole catching process of the shark is also from Jaws, only with rubber ducks instead of barrels, and even the boat resembles the Orca from the film. And finally, the shark leaps out of the water and lands on the boat, thereby swallowing the captain, similar to how the shark from Jaws kills Quint. Also, the commercial has the theme of Jaws. * Lassie - Among the list of infractions committed by the shark, one is "Tossing Timmy down the well." This is the stereotypical problem associated with the show, although it never actually happened. * Donald Duck - Candace and Stacy's outfits include caps that appear to be the same as fellow Disney star, Donald Duck. Their outfits are also similar to the blue sailor suit worn by Donald Duck. * Sea-Fever - a poem by John Masefield has the line "And all I ask is a tall ship and a star to steer her by..." Candace says, "All I need is a metal shark and a mom to bust her by." * Pirates of the Caribbean - The tune heard when Phineas notices that the sailor on the boat should drive them out to the sea, is similar to the one used as the theme song of the Pirates movies (the song "He's a Pirate"). This tune was also featured in the Phineas and Ferb episode "Hide and Seek". * '''Adventure Time - '''This episode's name is almost exactly like the ''Adventure Time ''episode, "Belly of the Beast", though this may be a coincidence. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Nick Frost as Captain Squint References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Stacy Hirano